Gumball Watterson
Gumball Watterson is a cat from The Amazing World of Gumball. Appearance Gumball is a light blue cat. On his oversized head, he has six whiskers, but only five are visible most of the time, because his head is mostly shown at an angle. He usually wears grey trousers, coupled with a tan sweater, which has brown cuffs and a brown collar. Like his mother and father, Gumball doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of the Wattersons without visible eyelashes, although, in some episodes, he is seen with visible eyelashes, like in "The Refund" and "The Boss." The inside of his mouth is pink, his tongue is light pink, and his nose is orange. In Season 2, his design changes slightly. His head and his whiskers are bigger, while his eyes and tooth are rounder. In Season 3, Gumball's eyes are permanently round along with the rest of the Wattersons. Personality Gumball is portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to fix things with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes resolve themselves, Gumball's naïveté stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to notice deception, which may mean that he is too optimistic to notice most negative things around him. Gumball has a big ego, and it is where he is most sensitive. Otherwise, he is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Gumball is smart, but that doesn't mean he's wise. At times, he acts really stupid, and goes to great illogical lengths to find something, but he has shown some degree of cleverness in other circumstances. He happens to have a superior vocabulary than that of most of his classmates, using more mature words. Gumball has also displayed extents of observance and operational ingenuity, such as being able to identify small things like the burn markings on Rocky's palms, intellectually arrange escape routes based on his surroundings, and even counter his own mother Nicole's hand-based offenses for a great deal of time, shown in both episodes "The Date" and "The Remote"; in which case, even secretly confiscating her car keys from her pocket in the process. His antics have gotten him in dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck or by someone more sensible at the time. He has shown skill in building, when he made a system of chain reactions to launch a bowling ball onto the moon, as seen in "The Car," though he failed miserably in the last element that held the launching spring up. He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Darwin as mentioned in "The Secret," and is shown making a (extremely spicy) meal for him in the same episode. He also got a B in home eds for his cooking, and Miss Simian called his cooking divine. However, in "The Responsible," Gumball makes disgusting food for Anais, consisting of a rotten fish between bread slices, and an old shoe. In "The Knights," Gumball made a cake for Mr. Fitzgerald. Cartoon Network Fighters Gumball appears to be one of the playable characters. Voice Actors: *Logan Grove (2011-2014) *Jacob Hopkins (2014-2017) *Nicolas Cantu (2017-present) *Cathy Weseluck (Gumball's Amazing World) *Devlin Decker (TAWoG Remastered and What the What?!) Gallery Gumball-watterson-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-23776308-605-865.png Gumball watterson vector by yuukihotaru-d5pnmdy.png Gumball gumball 174x252.png Gumball.jpg The Amazing World of Gumball TALKING GUMBALL Interactive Doll.png Gumball Watterson Base.png Gumball Watterson Base Art 3.png Gumball Watterson Base Art 2.png Gumball Watterson Base Art 1.png Gumball no pants.png Gumball green eyes.png Gumball.png Lynn and Gumball.png|Gumball with Lynn during the cheerleader tryouts Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Cats Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:Kids Category:Gumball the Dragon Characters Category:Dragons Category:Cute characters